A Band of Gypsies
by XIN455
Summary: Moving from place to place your entire life must be pretty tough. But finding out that you were saved by a vampire as a child and that your mother  is actually a gypsy on the run from vampire hunters is a lot tougher then moving a couple of boxes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries in any shape or form; all characters that aren't in the books or the show belong to me.

_**Author's Note: **_All constructive criticism is welcome along with reviews (those are very much welcomed). I will gladly accept ideas or parings for the story; I believe collaboration is wonderful tool when it comes to writing. But most of all, enjoy the story :]

**Summary: **Moving from place to place your entire life must be pretty tough. You can never really invest yourself in a place for the sake of leaving it within the next month or so. But finding out that you were saved by a vampire as a child and that your mother is actually a gypsy on the run from vampire hunters is a lot tougher then moving a couple of boxes into new home. Read to follow Ava and her family to fully understand how their presence in Mystic Falls affects everyone around them.

_**

* * *

**__**Tuscany, Italy 1999…**_

"Ava," I turned to see my brother looking at me with his two friends at his sides. "I'm going to play with Benito and Gustavo," His friends nudged his back and he nodded. " And no girls allowed." He said as his friends giggled. I stood up from my spot at the base of the tree and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Like I care that you _boy_s are playing without me, I have better things to do." I said coolly as I crossed my arms over my chest, to think we used to play all the time but ever since he found other boys his age he always left me behind. They laughed as they waved me off and walked away from me. I sat down and huffed. "Stupid Fabian and his friends, I-" I was cut off by a gust of wind blowing my scarf from around my neck away from me towards the forest. "Oh no, momma's favorite scarf!" I said to myself as I ran after it, l noticed I was getting further and further from home but I couldn't give up, it was momma's scarf. I stopped immediately as my mother's beloved red scarf floated idly into the forest, I ran my hand over my face irritably.

_Not the forest._ I thought as I stared blankly into the daunting woods.

Momma told me and Fabian the story about Hansel and Gretel, how they went into the forest looking for their father and left a trail of bread crumbs behind so they wouldn't get lost. I thought it was a nice story until a wicked witch almost tried to eat them. I stood on my tippy toes to try to see where my scarf had gone; I barely caught sight of the end floating around a tree. I looked over my shoulder and saw no one and looked back the dark forest ahead of me, I gather as much courage a seven year could and ventured in. I went past the tree the scarf flew around and started walking forward; I looked up to see the sunlight peeking through the tree tops and back at the dark path searching for the scarf.

"Where are you?" I said quietly to myself, as I continued to walk, it felt like I was being followed. I quickened my pace and hurried down the path further into the forest occasionally looking over my shoulder for anyone following me. "I just want to go home now." I said to myself tensely keeping my eyes straight ahead of me fearing what I might see on either side of me.

I really don't know how long it was but I was completely lost and worse, I was all alone. I began to let my thoughts wander, I began to think about my mom and how I might never see her again. Then I thought about never seeing Fabian, I could live with that but I would miss him sometimes though.

I heard the sound of water and followed it, I pushed past a bush and saw a peaceful lake, and I walked to the shore and sat down. I looked around me and started to cry, I sobbed loudly in hopes of someone coming to my rescue. "I-I should've just let m-momma yell at me for losing it!"

"Losing what?" I snapped my head up to see a man with dark hair smiling at me, I looked at his hands and saw that he was holding my scarf; he followed my gaze and held it to me. "Is this what you're crying about?" I nodded as I wiped a few tears, scared to say anything to him, he smiled and squatted in front of me and placed it around my neck.

"T-thank you," I said sniffed, he nodded and looked around me and stood back up.

"I'm guessing you're lost," I looked down and didn't say a word. "I can help you out of here." He said as he held out his hand for me to take, I looked up at him skeptically and shook my head.

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers," I said looking at him, I had a feeling that I shouldn't trust him and momma said if that's the first feeling you get about someone, you trust it.

"Well, _you're_ a stranger to _me_." He said with a little laugh looking down at me, the way he was staring at me made me feel really uncomfortable.

"_You're_ bigger than _me_." I stated simply and he let out a laugh, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I promise I don't bite." I squinted my eyes skeptically and he stooped back down to eye level with me, he stared into my eyes and spoke calmly. "Come with me and I'll take you out of the forest safely." I felt myself drawn into his eyes for a moment and something told me I was safe now and was going to my mom and brother again. I smiled softly and placed my hand in his, he pulled me up and we began to walk away from the lake.

"Are you lost too?" He bit his lower lip and nodded as brought us onto a path.

"How can you tell?" I smiled dimly and shrugged.

"Because you look like my daddy before he left," He looked down at me. "He's been gone for a while and momma told Fabian and me that he's just lost." He nodded and smiled softly as we continued our walk down the path. "It's okay, because one day, daddy will come back to us and he won't be lost anymore. Maybe one day you'll make it back home too." I said squeezing his a little, he looked down and smirked a little and looked back ahead of him. We fell into a comfortable silence until we approached the entrance of the forest.

"Well," He said turning towards me. "We made it out safe and sound."

"Thank you…what's your name?" He looked at me curiously and I rubbed the back of my neck. "My name is Avaline but I like being called Ava."

"It's Damon." He grinned and patted my head and walked away from me wondering if he'll ever make it back home.

_**Present Day Mystic Falls, Virginia… **_

"You guys," I turned to my mother walking up the front porch of my grandmother's house and sighed, I really didn't want to move here, mom said it would be great for my brother and I to finally experience high school the normal way. Since when did she want to do things the _normal _way? "You're grandmother is dying to see the both you, hurry up." I felt my brother walk up beside me and let out a bitter laugh.

"We could only hope," I smacked his arm playfully and let out a small laugh; we made our way up the stairs and watched our mother ring the doorbell. Seconds later an older woman with black hair graying at the roots opens the door. Her gray eyes flickered from each of us and realization washed over her and she engulfed me into a warm hug.

"Avaline," She said pulling back looking into my gray eyes with excitement, she turned and looked at my brother and brushed back his black hair to reveal the same eyes as mine and smiled brightly before giving him the same hug. "Dear Fabian, my have the twins grew up Griselda." She said happily as she pulled our mom into the same hug, I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, it was refreshing. "Please, bring your things in and settle down." She said ushering us to get our things out of the car and into the house.

Her house reminded me of an antique store, collections from here and there all housed under one roof. I placed my things in the living room as everyone piled in, I turned to see Fabian poking at a mounted crow curiously and mom and grandma were having a hushed conversation near the entrance way.

"…not in front of them, especially now." I managed to catch the end of what grandma was saying, I made a note to ask mom about it later. "Alright kids, how about some tea while we catch up?" Grandma said loudly covering up the awkwardness from her conversation with mom, Fabian looked up and shrugged. My mom ran a hand through her hair impatiently and placed a hand on grandma shoulder and whispered something to her.

"I _see_," she said her smiling faltering a bit but recovered with a bigger smile, I looked over at Fabian who was too busy sketching something in a drawing pad he carried in messenger bag with him. He was just as an accomplished artist as mom, if not, better. "Well, how about you two go and poke around town while your mother and I speak?"

"Sure," Fabian said passing me and out the front door, I looked back at them and eyed them skeptically and walked out after Fabian.

_Why do I have this nagging feeling it's about us? _I thought as walked down the front steps of the porch.

"Ian, hold on a sec," I said catching up with him on the sidewalk; he looked up from his pad and tucked his pencil behind his ear. "Don't you think-"

"I'm not going to help you spy on mom Ava," He said as he rolled his eyes. "Last time you wanted to figure out what mom was doing, I almost broke a leg, and I happen like my legs." I let out a sigh and caught up with him and walk beside him. We were heading back towards the center of town most of the shops were, we passed it on the way to grandma's house.

"We're not kids anymore, I think we deserve some kind of explanation," He shrugged and I sighed heavily. "I don't like living in the dark." I heard him let out a short laugh.

"Isn't ignorance bliss?" I hit his arm and shook my head. "Besides, I don't think mom isn't hiding anything important, she probably doesn't want us hearing about some financial problems or something."

"Financial problems? You think moving here has to do something with _money_? Don't you think after we left Dublin mom has been acting a little-"

"Paranoid?" He said cutting me off as we walked along the sidewalk side by side. "Hmmm, I wonder who else has been acting the same?" I shoved him a little in to the side and kept walking. "Come on Ava, give it a rest and enjoy this new town, you might actually like it." I heard him call out catching up to me, we turned a corner and saw the town square; there were quaint shops here and there and people walking about minding their own business.

"This place is _amazing_," I muttered sarcastically, I missed the breathtaking landscape of Tuscany, the rich history of Athens and the stunning castles of Germany. This place doesn't seem to have any of that.

"I'm hungry, let's go find somewhere to eat." He said patting his stomach, completely dismissing my comment, I spotted a place called Mystic Grill and nudged him.

"How about that place?" He nodded and put his pad in his bag and we crossed the street, I noticed people were watching us and I kept my gaze forward pretending not to look at them. No matter how many times we move around, I never get used to the stares.

We walked in and took in the warm atmosphere; it was like the eateries we used to eat at overseas. There was a bar in the back corner and pool tables and dart boards on the other side and tables everywhere else. We decided to sit near the pool tables, Ian loves to hustle people for money when he played, he couldn't help it, he was good.

"Hi welcome to-" A blonde guy around our age began to say, he looked from Ian to me, his eyes stayed a little longer on me than it should. "I'm sorry, are you guys new to Mystic Falls?" I nodded and he stuck his hand out to shake Ian's hand. "Matt Donavan."

"Fabian Vermundo, you can call me Ian," Ian said taking his hand and he motioned to me. "And my sister Avaline."

"Ava," I said taking his hand, he smiled at me. "Just call me Ava." He nodded and let go.

"Well welcome," He said handing us menus, "Just let me know when guys are ready." He said with a smile as he walked over to another table. I looked over the menu and I overheard a few girls whisper behind us.

"…did you _see_ the guy?" one voice gushed.

"I _know_!" Another said just as excitedly. I look up at Ian, he was grinning like wolf over the compliments, I kicked his leg and his smile grew more. He leaned over, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"I think I'm _really_ going to like to place," I rolled my eyes and closed my menu and shook my head.

_Not even 5 minutes and girls are already pining after him. _I thought as the girls continued to dawdle on about Ian, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ian," He looked up lazily from his menu. "Please just go over there and talk to them or so help me I will do it for you." He pursed his lips and shrugged, he got up and sauntered over to their table and struck up a conversation. I laughed as the girls stumble over their words while talking to him.

"How _does_ he it?" I turned to see Matt looking over at my brother putting on his charm, I laughed as I handed him my menu.

"Years of living in Europe learning from the masters." Matt laughed and shook his head. "He's got it down to a 'T'."

"Isn't he lucky," I let out a short laugh. "What are you having?"

"He's the one who was hungry," I said pointing over to Ian and Matt smirked.

"How about a drink on me then?" I opened my mouth to protest but he held a hand up and shook his head. "What do you drink?"

"A green tea," I said smiling, he nodded and smiled before walking off to retrieve my drink. I watched a few more people walk in, they were about my age and they were talking amongst themselves and sat a few tables from me. The brunette of the group looked vaguely familiar to me, I know I've seen her from somewhere but I couldn't place her.

_I remember seeing her face so much? Has she done any modeling ads? Have I met her mom somewhere?_ I thought racking my brain for an explanation until I remembered where I've seen her. She was in numerous pieces of art mom had created. Whether it was just of her or in the background, she was always there.

Our mother made a living painting for others; she built quite a name for herself overseas for her art. She's a traveling artist, going only where the inspiration called, it was an adventurous life. The places we lived were that of our your wildest dreams, it's no wonder why this place doesn't speak to me. A hand on my shoulder knocked me out of my thoughts; I looked up to see Ian with two napkins in his hand with number scrawled on them.

"Mission success," I rolled my eyes and hit his side. "So, what are you staring at?" I motioned towards the table of teens and he followed my gaze.

"The brunette next to the guy," He nodded. "She's the girl from mom's paintings. Didn't mom tell us her name?"

"It's Katherine." I saw the boy sitting next her look right us and by the way he looked at us, he was not happy to hear that name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Until next time, happy readings!**

_**-XIN**_


End file.
